


Date Night In

by Umbreon



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: M/M, Typical Night Vale Weirdness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-11 07:12:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2058798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umbreon/pseuds/Umbreon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cecil does the shopping, Carlos does the cooking. So far it's worked fine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Date Night In

Some people might have thought it was odd to have and still call them “date nights” when you’d been with someone for six months, but Night Vale was kind of odd anyway. And it was just a title. They were doing exactly what they’d done before, only in Cecil’s apartment and Carlos was doing the cooking.

It didn’t occur to him though that he should have helped Cecil with the shopping, as he wasn’t well versed with some of the town’s  _specialty_  ingredients. A scientist was determined however (the thirteenth thing a scientist was) and he was positive he could make a half decent native dish his boyfriend would love.

First he pulled out a package of ‘Eldritch ink’ and shrugged. It could just be a name, so that wasn’t too strange. People cooked pasta with squid ink all the time, it was most likely perfectly safe. Okay, the colour seemed to shift from green to purple and back again, but he was sure the taste (did squid ink impart dishes with a taste?) would be about the same.

Next came a head of what seemed to be lettuce, but he could feel small hard things, like pebbles, under the top-most leaves. Carlos set that aside, having gotten curious about that a few weeks ago and not liking what he found at all.

Lastly, there was  _something_  at the bottom of the bag, he couldn’t tell exactly what. He reached in for it, felt it move quicker than anything used for dinner ought to, yelped, and dropped the bag before making a move for the broom to have at least something to defend himself.

 

* * *

 

Cecil had gotten out of the shower and changed into his date night clothes/pajamas (an NVCR shirt and his high school PE shorts) when he heard the cry from the kitchen. Luckily he’d spent enough time with Carlos in the lab that he could identify the difference between ‘this is unexpected’ and ‘I require help or I may die’ screams, so he wasn’t too worried. If anything, it would be strange  **not**  to hear such things when someone was preparing a meal. 

He walked out to find his imperfect scientist curled up as small as he could manage on the couch, a broom held high and a can of bug spray his only forms of self defense. It was a step up from when he had a magnifying glass. He was learning.

When asked what had Carlos in such a state, he pointed the broom at a softball sized, brown, fuzzy thing that was vibrating on top of the tv.

"That thing jumped out of the groceries at me. It doesn’t seem too dangerous now, but I left my danger meter at home, so I couldn’t be sure. I didn’t think I’d need it to cook…"

Cecil walked calmly into the kichen, pulled a small novelty hammer magnet off of the refridgerator, and walked right up to the vibrating thing. Once he was closer to it than Carlos, it turned it’s attention to the radio host and leapt at him. He moved like he’d done this a million times before: a single step to the left and a sound thump and it was left on the floor, defeated. In a few seconds, the fuzzy cover pulled away like a blooming flower and at the heart was a completely normal looking yellow onion.

"Sorry. I should have done that at the store."

**Author's Note:**

> A little something for the Welcome to Night Vale July Fandom Challenge, day 4: Your Night Vale OTP
> 
> -EDIT-
> 
> Had to add a paragraph that the c/p left out for some reason, soz.


End file.
